x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Extended Longevity
Extended Longevity is the ability enabling one to slow their natural aging process and live an undetermined lifespan before showing signs of aging or actually dying. 'Misconceptions' Although the power of extended longevity has been long associated with powers that pertain to slow aging and eternal life, fans believe that the user of this power is indeed immortal. That is a common misconception of this ability and although both are similar, they are different in several ways. Longevity means that one can live an undetermined amount of time before actually dying. Immortality means that one is able to live forever and therefore is virtually immune to death. The possible reason that many confuse longevity with immortality is that they both allow one to live for an undetermined amount of time and that those who have either power have been shown to die. Examples *In the recently released film "X-Men: Days of Future Past" we see Wolverine within the post-apocalyptic war. He has clearly shown signs of aging due to the fact that there are two distinct matching white streaks in his hair. This proves that Wolverine is not able to live forever, even if his skeleton is composed of a virtually indestructible alloy. *In "X-Men: Evolution" Wolverine was captured and fell from a plane and broke his arm. Despite being virtually indestructible, it took him a while before he fully recovered. He even stated to X-23 that quote "I ain't as young as I used to be". *In "X-Men Origins: Wolverine" after encountering his brother for the second time after he got the Adamantium skeleton, Victor Creed demanded the same upgrade. The only problem was that unlike Logan, Creed had a higher mortality rate under the same conditions, despite having the same healing factor as his brother. 'Users' *'Wolverine:' Because of his healing factor, Wolverine is able to live longer than normal and show no signs of aging until a later period of time. *'X-23:' Being Wolverine's clone, X-23 possesses the same healing factor and therefore has the same ability. *'Sabertooth:' Being Wolverine's brother, Creed too possesses a healing factor enabling him to live a longer life as well. *'Deadpool:' After receiving his healing factor from Wolverine's DNA, Wade also gained the ability of a longer lifespan. He then became practically immortal due to Thanos placing a curse on him so he could never be with the love of his life Death. *'Daken:' Being born in 1946 as the son of Wolverine, Daken is known to have inherited his father's powers, including his healing factor. This gives him the ability to slow his aging process for an undetermined amount of time before one starts showing signs of aging. *'Sabreclaw:' Being the son of Victor Creed, Sabreclaw has the same healing factor, as well as extended lifespan. *'Wild Thing:' As Wolverine's daughter, Wild Thing has inherited some of her father's abilities and his healing factor is one of them. This of course makes her able to live an undetermined lifespan as well. *'Wild Child:' Because of his animalistic mutation, Wild Child has a healing factor enabling him to live an undetermined lifespan as well. *'Agent Zero:' Although undergoing the same procedure as Deadpool, Agent Zero has a more inferior healing factor that is somewhat similar to both Logan and Creed. It also grants him an undetermined lifespan. Category:Powers